1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an olefin polymerization solid catalyst component supported with a carrier, and a method for producing an olefin polymer using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an olefin polymerization catalyst which can be employed in slurry polymerization and gas-phase polymerization to produce an olefin polymer having excellent particle properties with high polymerization activity in that case, and a method for producing an olefin polymer using the same.
2. Prior Arts
A number of methods for producing an olefin polymer using a transition metal compound have already been reported. In the case of a metallocene transition metal compound, JP-58019309-A discloses a method for producing an olefin polymer using a metallocene complex and an aluminoxane. JP-01502036-A discloses a method for producing an olefin polymer using a metallocene complex and a boron compound. WO94/10180 and JP-06329714-A disclose an olefin polymerization catalyst comprising a metallocene complex and a modified aluminumoxy compound and exhibiting a high polymerization activity. However, olefin polymers obtained from the soluble metallocene catalysts proposed have an irregular form and low bulk density. When the metallocene catalyst is employed in slurry polymerization or gas-phase polymerization, problems arise such as poor heat transfer and a decrease in productivity due to formation of an agglomerate polymer and adhesion of a polymer formed on the wall of the polymerization vessel.
In order to solve these problems, methods for supporting a part or all of the catalyst components on an inorganic oxide carrier are proposed in, for example, JP-61108610-A, JP-61276805-A and JP-61296008-A. Further, supporting of catalyst components on an organic carrier such as polystyrene carrier having a polar functional group or the like is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,824 and JP-07053623-A. By these methods, olefin polymers excellent in particle properties can be obtained. However, the catalytic activity is still insufficient in these methods and, therefore, a supported catalyst system having high activity has been required.
The present inventors have intensively studied so as to solve the above problems. As a result, the present invention has been accomplished.